A Old Friend, A New Day Part 1
by Bit-of-a-pushover
Summary: Ash and some friend'sMisty too go to his home town, but Ash run's in too his old best friend, Maggie,and fall's in love.Will Misty be able to keep Ash all to her self with some help from Gary?AAMLPart1
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's so short!It's my first fanfic, and i just started so yeah...No flame's when reveiwing, okay?Oh, and sorry it's so long, i didn't know we could make chapter's!Oh, and this is more about the character's and there life, not there pokemon.In fact, on of the only pokmone you hear of is pickachu.

Disclaimer:Yes, im 13 and i own pokemon!No!But i do enjoy playing the game's and watching the show.Oh, but i do own all made up character's in this story.

---

Chapter 1.Who?

It was a beautiful summer day,and i was heading to my home town in Pallet town wit Misty,May,Max,Pickachu,and Brock.  
I couldn't wait to see my Mom and the Prof.!I wounder if Gary will be there?Nah!He's probably still working with his Pokemon thingy...But still.I also wounder what's gonna happin.Im gonna be there the summer, and anything can happin.

"Ash?...ASH!Wake up!We're!almost there!"Yelled a annoyed redhead.It was Misty,with her hair down.We we're on the ss.Anne heading to my house.Misty waiting for me to answer her.It was just me,Misty and pickachu on the deck.Every one else was in side having lunch

"Pickachu!Picka!"Said the yellow mouse.Pickachu was excited to see my Mom.Or excited to eat her cooking!I was too.

"Oh,sorry, must have dozed off a bit!So, how much longer is it?"I question, rubbing my hand in my black thick hair.

"Probably 10 minute's.Oh and Ash, don't forget to thank the old, salt for taking us all on a privite boat,Okay?"

"Well of course i will!Do you think i wouldn't thank him for taking us?"

"No, i think you wouldn't think at all!"Misty yelled.I don't know why she's alway's yelling at me, then being kind the next.Chick's are complacated.And you would think a 15 year old like me would under stand them by now.But they are complacated, as i just said.Misty looked so different with her hair down, it's sad it doesn't affect her additude.

"Woah, PMS.ing much?"

"Excuse me?I can act like i want to!"

"Take a damn chill pill Mist, you don't have to get so mad!"Same old Misty,butshe's just the way i like her!

"Pickachu!"Scold Pickachu.I didn't need attiditudefrom Pickachu too, but at least he's trying to stop us from fighting.He's a good friend who is alway's by my side, so i guess i should listen to him.

"Fine Pickachu, your right.But you have to agree, fighting make's time fly!"

"Picka,pickachu..."

"Hey! We're here now!"Yelled a burnette coming up the stair's.It was May,she still had some food on her face, but who wouldn't have food on their face when their pigging out, right?"Let's get off now!Come on!"

"We're coming!" Yelled both me and Misty."Pickachu!"

We walked down stair's, walked down the hall's, and walked off to the small,worned out deck.I could see the Professer's house, er, a lab.'Ah, to be home again!I wounder if Ma missed me?Oh, of course she did!'I thought to myself.Misty ran up and linked arm's with me.I don't know why, but i'll let it slide.May walked along Brock, and Brock was carrying Max, who was still asleep from the ride.We walked along the path to my house.I could see my Mom hanging up cloth's, most likely hanging my underwear.Shoot!I forgot to change my underwear!Oh well, hopefully she doesn't notice, but then again, she is a mom, no, she's not just a mom, she MY mom.I could see her dropping the basket of sock's and underwear when i waved to her.She ran up to me has fast as light and gave me a big bear hud.The other's laughed so hard, Max even woke up laughing.

"Oh hunny!I missed you so!To bad you missed your call."She said in her delitefull tone.

"Hmm?What call?I didn't even know we had a phone!"I said back.

"Oh, from a girl, i can't really remeber her name, but she's coming over today"

"Ooooooooh, from a girl, huh?Ash and girl, sitting in a tree!Ha ha!"screaled Max, as he jumped out of Brock's arm's.He rubbed his hand's together,laughing.

"Please Max, that is sooooo imature"Defended May.She came over and pulled Max's ear down to the ground.

"Come on kid's,let's go inside before we get a cold!"Said the way too protective Mother.

We walked on in too the extrimely clean house.I could see Mr.Mine in the room over washing the window's.Max and Brock really wanted to see Prof.Oak.I said go along with out me, i was way to tired to walk.May went up to the washroom, but she probably lied, because she went the other way taword's my room.So it was just me,Misty and Pickachu again.Mr.Mine walked on in with PB&J samwitch's.He sat them down on the oak tabel and walked away.I walked over to the counter, cold milk was already out.I grabed two glasses and poured milk half way up in each glass and walked to the living room where Misty was.She was already making her self at home,sitting on the coach, watching T.V.As soon as i placed the glasses down on the little tabel next to the already half eaten plate of cookie's, the door bell rang.It sceard Misty so much, she jumped up and her feet knocked over the milk and cookie's."Sorry Ash!I didn't mean too!You go get the door, i'll clean this up!"She said in a panic.I walked over to the door, slowly opened it, and there stood the most beautiful girl i ever saw.She was wearing a tight white shirt, black and purple pant's, and was wearing herdark brownhair up high in a pony tale.She had the most beautiful purple eye's ever.

"Uh..."I said, drooling."Who are you?"

"Oh Ash!It's me...Maggie!"She said,has she gave me a very familer smile.

---

Chapter 2.I missed you so much!

'Maggie?Who is Maggie?I don't know a Maggie, do i?'I thought to myself, rubbing my head in confusin.Misty came out and swong her hand on my head.She was eating one of the cookie's,probably the one that she save befor hitting the ground.

"Im sorry, but i don' tknow a Maggie."I said, in a sad tone so she wouldn't seem to sad.

"Oh course you do!And if you don't, im gonna kick your ass!"She said mad, craking her knuckel's.

"I, i,im really sorry!The name does remind a bit, but please!I have grown fond of my ass over the year's!"I repeated.She didn't seem too happy.But when i was just about to close the door,she grap the other side of it, and laughed.'phyco chick..."I thought.

"Oh, i know what will ring a few bell's."She put her hand in her pant pocket, and pulled out a heart locket.She opened it and handed it too me.

"What is that?"Misty asked.

"Oh my god...Maggie!It's you!"I yelled in happyness.

"Good!I knew you wern't all to bright, but it did take longer then i expected."She said.

"Ash, who is she?"Misty asked, once again.

"She's a old childhood friend i knew since i was 4, but she had to move far away with her mom and dad to a different country just befor i turned 10"I explained."And man, have i missed her!"

"Uh, Ash?Can i come in, it's getting kinda cold out here."

"Well,of course you can!"Misty said."Ash, stop looking at her rack, and let her in!"

"Wh-what?I wasn't looking!I swear!"I said, waving my hand's in front of my face."Uh,come on in Maggie,befor it get's even colder!"

She walked on in and took off her blue and purple shoe's and set them on the ground. She then asked "Can I have something to eat? Im starving after that long plain trip!" "Of course you can, want some cookie's "I said, Misty then pushed me a side saying "The cookie's are kinda bad now, since I bashed them the ground.Oh, and im Misty!" "Please to meet you. Now, what else can i have other then floor cookie's, huh?"She asked."Well…."I thought out loud."Oh, how about some cake?There's always's cake here."I ran up in to the kitchen and saw a piece of cake on the counter. "What the, it's already out.I guess Mr.Mine over heard or something……"

I came out with a plate of cake. She graped it and shoveled it down., and gave me back the plate."Um, so good."She said in a relaxed tone."Hmm?What is it?" "Uh, you have a smug of cake on your face"  
"Oh my…Can I wash it off?" "Duh, he's not gonna let you look like that!" Said Misty. "Here, I'll take you to the washroom." I offered. "Thanks Ash.  
We walked on up the stair's and down the hall and made a left.I looked for some wash cloth's and ran it under water. "Here you go Magg's, nice and warm like you like it." I said, handing her the warm, damp wash cloth.

"Thank's……."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, I know you and your friend's just got here, but can you….Go out with me tomorrow night"  
-  
Chapter 3. What do you think?

"What!"I said loudly.Maggie had just ask me out on a date!I've never been on a date befor, and i just got reunited with Maggie, and out of the bloom, she ask's me out on a date?'Should i go out with her?I haven't seen her for 5 year's, and i want to catch up, but i can't say no!...I know!"I thought, coming up with an ideal.

"Ash?Are you okay?Sorry to ask so soon, but what do you say?Ash?"

"Well, since we havn't seen each other for 5 year's, how about we catch up a bit today?And i probably have to tell Brock and Max and---"

"Just say yes Ash!This poor girl came over sea's to see you, and your rejecting her?Men!"Said May.She popped out of no where standing in between the the washroom and hallway eating a apple.She winked and said "Go for it!"

"May"I said surprised.

"Don't "May" me!Just say yes!You guy's can catch up on the date!"Said May, as she gave me a wink again.

"Uh...fine.Magggie, it's a yes!"I responed.

"Thank god!So, where should we go?"Said the young beautie.She streamed her finger over and in her hair.I couldn't help but drool.Please, do NOT think im a pig for drooling at a girl!

"Uh, well, how about we go not tomorrow, but the day after, on friday, that's when the carnival start's."

"That's a good ideal.Oh, and maybe you should introduce me to this girl here?Sound's like a good ideal, doesn't it?Ha!"

" 'Good, she's still happy, if i remeber, she doesn't get mad easily, but when she does, she EXPLODE'S!' Uh, this is May, a girl i met on my journy.May, Maggie, Maggie, May.Happy now?"I said.May had placed one hand on one hip, and laughed.

"Yeah, i think us girl's are happy now.Well, i think i'll go back to snooping now!Bye!Oh, and nice meeting you Maggie"May said, walking off to my room, agian.Well, that went well, hopefully it stay's that way...

"So, is there anyone else i should meet Ash?Any more girl's?"She said, rasing one eyebrow.

"Well, there's Brock and Max, but there at the lab now, meeting Oak.so yeah..."

"Well, i can wait so... where do i sleep?"

"Wait, your staying?"

"Yeah, im not gonna camp out side or stay at a crummy hotel.But if you don't want me to stay, i can go to Gary's house, he's here to you know..."

"Oh!No, no, no!You can stay here all summer!"

"Good, because that's what i plan to do.Now, i do beleave i ask this befor, but where do i sleep?"

"Uh, well, there two gest-room's down stair's, and one down the hall.What one do you want?

"Uh..."She said thinking.She just stood there thinking, with her slinder finger on her chin.I couldn't help but stair at her chest.'Stupid Ash!Stop looking there!God!I must be a pig!Okay, keep your cool, wait, is she talking?Damn!I didn't hear her!'

"Uh, sorry, i didn't hear that.Say it again?"

"What do you think?Well,I will, as soon as you tell me if you were stairing where i think you were stairing."

"Uh, sorry...haha, you know, im gonna laugh back at this when im older!"

"Same old Ash.Well, i'll take that as a yes, and i guess i'll let it go...for now.Anyway's, i said i'll take the room down the hall."

"Uh, good, good!Hmm?I think my mom's here.Let's go say hi"

"Okay...Oh, and thank's for saying yes Ash, it mean's alot."She said, wrapping her arm's around me and her head on my shorlder.She then let go and bumped in to the door.Owch, look's like it hurt's a bit.

"Ow, didn't see thast coming...Uh, Ash?"

"Oh, yeah"I walked over to the door and opened it."Shall we go on, my lady?"

"We shall in deed!"

We walked down the hall and looked down the stair's.My mom was down stair's holding 4 bag's of food.Max and Brock were behind her.She must of picked them up.I called for May to tell her that my mom was here, but it seem's that she was with misty at the time.Maggie and I walked down stair's, but as i walked i stoped at the bottem because i notice a person behind Brock that i didn't see befor.  
-  
Hey guy's!This is Bit-of-a-pushover here to tell you that im sorry that the chapter's are together and not apart.I don't know how to make chapter's, i tryed to, but i couldn't so yeah...Anywho, i hope you guy's have liked my storie's so far, im famous for my romantic and funny fanfic's at school, im also famous for spelling mistake's so yeah, sorry.Any who, take care!R&R!P.S.Sorry if some word's are unessisary!P.P.S, Ash is telling the story, but he doesn't know what people are thinking, and when he's not with people, he doesn't know what they are saying, okay?  
-  
Chapter 4. Why are you here?

There was a somewhat tall boy behind Brock.He had tall spiky brown hair and a familar neckleace, he was wearing a lab like white coat,he had black pant's with big poket's, and had a pinky ring.It was Gary!(Duh, no shit sherlock!)He looked pretty mature, and happy too. Not snobby, but old habbit's don't change easily.

"Hmm?Maggie?Oh, hi Maggie!"Gary said, practilly yelling.i guess Gary must be a fan of Maggie.But what's this?I feel strange, like i want to pucnh Gary for just saying hi to her, but why?

"Oh, hi Gary!What are you doing here"Said Maggie, pretending to be happy.

"Oh, just wanted to take a brake for a week or two, what are you doing here?"

"Well, im here to visit and stay for the summer."

"Gary, why are you in my house?"I ask as if i was mad, and i was, so it make's sense.

"Well, your mom invited me, and hey, i couldn't say no. And im not leaving now, since Maggie is here."He said, in his snotty way.Yep, he may look mature, but he just an't mature inside.

"Hmmm, okay...mom, when is dinner?"

"Hmmm, in 30 minute's if Brock help's, will you help Brock?"Ma said in her "Oh so Happy" tone.

"Oh course i will!But let me introduce my elf to this lovely ladie"Brock said, pushing mom and Gary aside and walked pass me to Maggie."Hello, im Brock, and i promise im the stud of ---owch!What the!Stop pulling my ear!"

"Stop flirting and get cooking.Hi, Im Max, and your Maggie?"He said, in is fake man voice.Look's like maggie has alot of fan's,but she's mine, so HA!

"Hello Max, my, you look pretty smart!"Maggie said, treating him like a child, but Max didn't seem to mind.

"I am!"He said, drooling.

We all walked in to the living room exsept for Brock and my mom.I sat on the left side of Maggie, and Gary sat on the right.I started to feel mad, but i don't know why.Misty sat next to me, and didn't look to happy, she didn't look mad, but not sad or happy.What's the word im thinking of, oh well.

"Soooo, Maggie, your Ash's old best friend?"Asked Mist(Misty).She crossed her arm's.

"Old?Ash!Did you replace me?"

"Uh, well, i uh...'Damn, i think i did.', uh no, no, but still..."I said in a bit of confusin.

"It's okay Ash, you probably never told anyone about me too, but it's okay, i didn't really told anyone about you too, so i guess we're even."

"Maggie, just asking, are you singel, i ask because a friend of mine, named Gary too is asking"Gary said.What a fake.

"Uh, well, you can tell this "Gary" friend of your's yes.And ask him why too."Said Maggie.

"Why yes, yes he is.So, you want to go out with me on friday?I can't tomorrow because im busy helping gramp's, but on friday---"

"Sorry Gare-Bear, but im going out with Ash on friday to the carnival.

"What!"Said Misty, as she started to blush from saying what she said out load instead of inside her head.

"Uh, yeah, you are okay with that, arn't ya Mist?"I said.Im not sure why she wouldn't be okay with it, she is my bud, so yeah...

"Um, of course i am!Duh!'Shit, he's already going out with her?No!He's sapose to be mind!Right?'"She said and thought.

"Good, because it's gonna be just me and Maggie."I said.

Oh, kid's!Are you done chatting?Dinner is done early!Said Mom -  
Hey guy's, it's me agian saying SEND ME COMMEMNT'S PLEASE!  
-  
Chapter 5.Dinner talk.

We all walked in to the dinning room and sat down, of course i sat next to Maggie and Misty, and Gary sat on, once again, the other side of Maggie. Mr.Mine,Brock, and my Mom set down plate's with home made mashed potatoes and homemade gravy on them, and other good's.Maggie took a bunch of baby carott's and shuffeled them down.She soon had a empty plate.I did to, but everyone else were to"Polite" to eat fast.Some people.But while eating, we did have a conversation.

"So, Maggie, what pokemon do you specalise in?"Ask Gary.

"All, i have 328 pokemon and have seen 341.Im pretty famous in my country for my pokemon expertness."Said Maggie proudly.

"WOW!That's alot!Where do you keep them?"Ask Gary.

"In my mantion in the reck and exercise room, why?"

"Mation?"Ask May,"You have a Mantion?"

"Well, it's my dad's, but he gave it to me so yeah.Why?"

"You must be rich, why?"Max ask, slimming his finger's together.

"Well,kinda, you see, my dad devalop the masterball, and saplie's the Pokedex and other stuff."

"That amazing, beauty,money, AND fame!What a girl!"I said, looking at her face, she looked over to and gave me her cutest smile i have ever seen.

"Thank's Ash!That's so nice of you!"She said.

"Maggie, have you ever had a boyfriend befor?"Ask Misty.She seem's happy now, i think."Im just asking, because you look like you have been with alot."'Woah,'I thought,'id she just say Maggie was a slut?No, Misty is much to nice for that'!Just when Misty asked, Maggie dropped her fork and looked at her empty plate.She didn't look to happy.

"I, um, have had one boyfriend befor.His name was Melcome, but i um, don't really want to talk about that right now.So, how do you know Ash, all of you!"She said, looking happy again.

"Well,"Said Misty"I met Ash when you stole my bike to help Pickachu, with may io remind, he hasn't payed me back for yet, and it's been 5 year's."She said.

"Hey!I said i would pay you back when i can!I jsut haven't really gotten around to it yet..."I said, poking both index pinger's together.

"Well, i met Ash when i was a gymleader, and i think i wanted to travel along with him or something, i can't remeber."Said Brock.

"I met Ash when my sister came back to the house with a burnt up bike.And May wanted to travel with him to get out in to the world, and i wanted to come to, so i did."Said Max, holding a glass of blackberry juice.

"And you know that i have known Ash ever since we we're babie's so yeah..."Said Gary, bored.

"Oh, so what are you kid's doing tomorrow?Any plan's?"Ask Mom.

"Pickachu!"Said Pickachu, eating some berry's my mom must have found.

"Hmm, what are we doing?"I asked.

"How about you kid's go down to the pool, huh?It is gonna be 30 plus tomorrow, so it would be a good ideal to go."Mom said."I even have free passes to it.So, does it sound good?

"Well, i think it's good.I haven't been simming for awile"Said Misty.

"That's so not true!You jsut went swimming this morning on the boat!"Said May

"Oh yeah...i remeber.Well,to me that's awile.So, we all go tomorrow?"Misty said, looking up and kicking the air.

"That sound's great!Im coming to, right?"Gary asked, lifting one eyebrow and lowering the other.

"Uh, well..."I mumbeled.

"Of course you can Gary!"My mom said."Im sure the other's would love it if you came!"

"Well, that's not comepletely true and--owch!"I yelled in pain.Misty had kick me in the shin.Then she wispered"What the hell do you think your doing?""I just don't want him to come!""Fine be that rude!"

"Oh wait..."Said Gary,"I have to work tomorrow with my Gramp's, well, oh well."He said in regret.

"Oh, well that's just a shame, an't it?"Said Maggie.Seem's like Maggie like's that fact that Gary isn't coming.Good!

Well, guess how long we have been talking?"said Max"60 minute's!"

"Lier!"I said

---

Hey guy's, it's me.Just wanted to say there a bit of romance between May and Ash too.So, he is in like with Misty and May AND Maggie.Player!

---

Chapter.6.Maggie's last

"You think im a lier?"Said Max, in a un plasent tone.

"Yes!It's been like, what, 20, 25 minute's at the most!"I said

"Who care's, it's 6:00, and im tired. So, i think IM going to bed!"Said May, yawning.

"Yeah, i think im going to bed to."Maggie said.

"US TOO!"The rest said.

"But, it's not even that dark out!"I said

"Well, i stay up if want to watch a movie with me"Said Misty

"Nah, now im tired"I said.Wow, why am i so tired now?

"Fine!I'll be down stair's!"Yelled Misty in anger.As Misty walked off, probably down stair's to her bed, Maggie turned to me.

"Is she alway's like this?"Said Maggie.

"Yeah. but you get use to it."I told her.

"Well, hopefully she's in a better mood in the morning.Well, im hitting the hay."She said, giving out a giant yawn."Good night everybody!"She walked on up stair's and waved me a goodnight.Soon after that everyone else went up and to the living room to sleep, except for Gary.He, fourtnally, left.YES!

I walked on up to my room, and saw maggie there."What are you doing?"I asked."Just looking at the picture of you and me.I can't beleave you keep't this picture.It's the only good picture of you and me together.""Well, i think all the picture's we are in together are good""Well, this one is the best."She said with a warm smile."I guess i should go to bed now"She walked on of and left me a air kiss.Oh course i started to drool, but eventally i snaped out of it and went to bed.I woke up with Misty sitting next to my bed.My face was all wet.It turned out Misty was trying to get me up for a long time, and tryed the old water in the face trick.Misty looked pretty happy, happier then yesterday, and thats a good thing.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to go to the pool"Said Misty with a happy smile.

"What time is it?"I asked

"8:00, now let's wake up the other's."

"8:00!No no no no!Im not going to the pool now!"

"But Ash..."

"What?"

"Please?"She said, giving me the now cutest smile ever.

"Well...fine,just for you."I said smiling.

"Good!"She said hoping up and down chuckeling."Here's your bathing suit that May found yesterday.Put it on and let's go."

"Fine, but don't you have to get change to?"

"Ash, don't you know anything about girl's yet?We do take a long time to get change.I'll just get change at the pool."She then walked off, but for some unknown reason, she gave me a wink befor she left down the hall.Chick's + MeWhat the hell?

I took off my pant's and underwear and sliped off my bathing suit."Pickachu?"By now, we could all understand what Pickachu was saying.He just said"Where are you going?"It's strange how one word could mean all that."I going to the pool with the guy's and girl's."I told him."Oh, bet you're gonna like what your gonna see."He said."What?What does that mean?""Tust me, just don't freak out!Anyway, im staying here.I haven't spend time with your mom for, well ever!So bye!"Pickachu said, and ran off."Boy, that was wierd"I said and shruged."Hey Ash, are you ready?"Ask May."Yeah.Hey, did you found my bathing suit?"I asked.I know she did, but let me hear what she say's."No"There ya go, you heard it.Girl's...

We finally got to the pool.The girl's still wernt change in to there bathing suit's.Oh well.Me, Brock, and Max of course was.We gave the employ's the passes and walked on in.I sat on concrete by the pool, dipping my leg's in to the pool.The guy's and me waited 30 minute's, but then i heard a voice.

"Hey Ash!Sorry i took so long, and Maggie and Misty say the same too."Said May.She was in a red bikkinie with a big bow on the side off the bottom part.She had a ,what i think, a water proof flower in her hair.I couldn't help but stare!"Do i look hott or what?"She said, placing one hand on a hip, and the other in her hair.

"Uh...would you get mad if i said yes?"

"Well, is it a yes?"She asked.

"Uh,..."I studdered.

"I'll take it as a yes!"She said.She ran over to me and sat down."I do look hott, i guess that's one thing to be proud of."She winked and smiled at me.But then a life-gaurd came over and grabed her arm and said if she ran around the pool again, she'd have to be kicked out.Then she mad a remark sayng he was very handsome."Hey!I know, i know, i took along time.But im done now!"Misty came out walking fast, not running, just walking fast.She was wearing her useally blue bikkining, but somehow, she looked different.'Whydo i feel wierd near May and Misty now?Oh well..."I thought."Where is Maggie?"Asked May."I donno.She'll come out soon i bet"

"Okay, sorry im late.There's alot of busy bathroom's in there, and yet nobody's coming out..."Said the lovely Maggie.She we.Ias wearing a dark purple bikkinie.The top part was tight, and the bottom was normal.'Holy crap.That's hot!'I thought.

"Why are you looking Ash?Is it to much?"She asked.

"No, no, it's just,um...it's not to much!Trust me!"I said panicing.

"Good, because i picked it out just for you!"She told and grined.

"Wow!Maggie!May i just say you look stunning!"Said Brock.

"Why thank you Brock!Now, let's go swimming!"She suggested

We all lined up and dived in to the pool.Misty did a amazing dive.She called it the Misty trip.But i think it was a rip off of a move, but she is known as the tomboy mermaid.But i think something was wrong with Maggie.It was like she was hidding from someone or something...When two hour's past we decided to leave.We didn't bothered getting change, we justed dried off and walked off with are towel around our neck's.As soon as we walked out of the pool area, someone stoped us.

"Maggie!Who would have thought you would be here?"Said a man, looking around 16, 17 year's old.

"...It's you..."Said Maggie witha somewhat low voice."It's Melcome"

---

Well, bet you didn't see that coming!Im sorry the story is long.It's not completely done, duh.In fact, i might have to make a part two.Well, continue reading!

---

Chapter 7. Maggie's past and our date.

"Melcome?"I said."Who is Melcome?"

"Oh yeah, isn't that the dude you were talking about?"Asked Misty.

"Oh, and i thought you would never say my name again.Well, just one more thing you lied about."Said Melcome.Now, im not gay, but he was pretty good looking.Was he Maggie's ex-boyfrined?Nah.But like i said befor, anything can happin.

"I thought i saw you on the way in.Why are you here?"Maggie asked.

"Summer vacation and working to.OH, who is this?My, i think i have seen you befor 3 year's ago."He said too Misty.

"You have?Where?"Misty asked.

"In that one play in Cerulean city.You played the main role as the mermaid.You we're so beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are now!"He completpented her as he kissed her hand.

"Oh my, how charming!"Misty said blusing.

"Player!"Maggie called out.

"Me?Now, Maggie, you can't let your past stay with you!Let's just forget about that night and start over, huh?Im Melcome, now it's you're turn."He said, giving her a strange smirk.

"Go away you ass, i said i never wanted to see you again!"Maggie yelled.She stormed off taward's my house dropping her towel.

"Maggie!"I and trying to catch up with her.

Maggie looked like she was running to fast for herself.Like she was running as fast as light almost(Not really).I couldn't get close to catch her, she was running to fast, but even if i was far behind her, i could see and hear her cry.'What the hell did that Melcome guy do to her?Whatever he did, im gonna kick his ass for it!But...i don't fight unless i really needed to, so why am i fihghting for a stupid thing he probably just said...'I thought, as thing's were swimming in and out of my mind.I finally caught up to her but just befor i tried to grab her she triped.I paniced and cought her just in time.She got up on both feet and looked at me.We were in the medow near my house.When she looked at me, something inside started to grow, i don't know what, but it was something.She then started to wipe away the tear's from her face and clinged to me.She looked up at me again and slowly fell back.

"Oh my god!What the?I have to get help!"I yelled.I picked her up and brought her back to my house.The gang finally got here with that Melcome dude.

Two hour's later...

"Uh...where am i?"Maggie said in a soft voice."What happined?"

"You blanked out or something."I said.It was just her and me in the guest room.

"You mean fainted?"

"Oh, well, shee-yeah!But, are you okay?"

"Yeah, i think so...what time is it?"

"It's almost 1:00.Maggie..."

"Yes..."

"Who is that Melcome dude?"

"Hey!I said last night i didn't want to talk about him!All i can say is that he was my last boyfriend i had, okay?"

"Woah, don't get so upset, okay?Just please, tell me why you hate him."

"Who said i hated him?"She said getting out of bed.

"Well, nobody but it seem's like you hated him or something."

"Well, i don't hate him, but i do really really really really really really really REALLY don't like him.Look, i don't feel like talking about him, okay?"

"Okay, im not gonna force you two talk about him."

"Wait...did you say it was 1:00?"

"Yes...Why?"

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!"She yelled.She jumped out of bed but i stopped her by saying she's still in her bathing suit.She scooted me out so she could get changed.I waunder what's gonna happined nexted...

---

Well guy's, this thing is very long, so im gonna make a part two.I hope you liked my storie so far.Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 It's really 8, i think

Hey guy's!I just wanna say im sorry for ending the part 1 thing and al with,"She had to get change" or something.But im here with part 2.And...I know how to make chapter's!So now the story will be more organized!Oh, and let me also say sorry for chapter 7, it was called Maggie's past and our date, and it didn't have much about her past, and had nothing to do with the date.So, yeah, im sorry.PS.I did do a spelling cheack, and corrected all spelling mistake's, but forgot to save it.Im a such a dumbass!  
---

Chapter 8. Making a tent

As soon as Maggie closed the door i walked down the empty hallway and steped down the stair's.It was just Melcome and Misty talking.Im not sure where everybody else was, but i just inored that and walked in the kitchen.Misty had heart's in her eye's and was drooling a bit.

"Ash!Come here, come here."Said Melcome."Your friend here is very pretty, your lucky to have her."

"Wh-what?"I said in a,once again,panic."She's not mine, she's not, she's not my anything!"

"Oh, so she's free?That's good."He said with a smirk."Misty, do you want to do something on saterday?Maybe we can see a movie?"

"SURE!"She said with excitement."Ash!Isn't this great?"

"Uh, yeah, just great..."I said.I guess i wasn't so happy about this.Why?Hey, how the hell am i sapose to know?

30 minute's later...

"Ash?Maybe you should cheack up on Maggie?"Misty said.I don't think she wanted me around.

"Uh, ok..."

I walked up the stair's and tured taword's the guest door."Pickchu picka pii pikacu!(Maybe you shouldn't barge in!)""Of course i can, she probably just fell back asleep or something."I said, trying to convince him."Picka pii...(Well, i tryed...)"I slowly opened the door to see the ALMOST dressed Maggie.She was only wearing a pink skirt, sock's, and a bra...

"Oh, hi Ash."She said, not getting mad that i just saw her in her bra.

"Uh!Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"I said.jumping up and down waving my hand's in front of my face."I didn't mean to barge in!"(Lie)

"Oh, i guess i should be fraking out.Ahem...GET OUT!NOW!"She yelled.

"Im going!Im going!"I told her, running out fast.Iran downstair's with sweat down my face.

"Ash?Are you okay?"Asked Melcome.

"Uh...it,um, doesn't matter...im just gonna take a shower now..."I said, walking back up stair's with my head down in shame."Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a summer..."

After i took my shower i knocked on my room door.May opend it.She was playing my old super nintendo system."May, why are you in my room...again."

"Why are you in a pink towel?"

"First of all, it's not pink, it's peach, and second of all, i ask you first."She walked out of my room and took off her badana.

"Well, Brock and Max took off with out telling me and Misty was busy flirting, so i wanted some me time."

"Well, can you not hang out in my room.I have to get change."

"No, i think im just gonna let you get frost bite out here."

"May!"

"Ha ha"She laughed."Ok, ok...I'll get out.Just don't turn off the game, im sooooo close to beating it."

"Sure, will do.Now, can you get out..."

"Of course, but, you look a little shook up, is something the matter?"

"Uh...'_Well, i just saw a chick in a bra...'_ Well, i am only in a towel so yeah..."

"Oh, fine."She walked down the blue carpeted stair's and gave me a wink good bye.

I got changed and flunked myself on my bed.I loved the feeling of my old bed sheet's.My pillow's still head the dent in it from my head so it was a bit flat, i tucked myself under hte sheet's and started to daydream.'_...Misty sure did looked charmed by that Melcome guy...May sure did look cute with her badana off...and Maggie in a bra...she sure has changed.I remeber when she use too stuff mud down her shirt when we were 7.Maggie in a bra...Maggie...Maggie...Maggie...mmmm...'_

"Ash?Hey Ash...ASH!"Said the well groomed Maggie."Are you okay?"

"Ahhh...what?Oh, sorry, what?Why are you here?"I said, getting up just a bit.

"Well, you were calling out my namem so i thought you needed help or something, but i see it's okay."

"Yeah...sorry to worry you.I think it was just a daydream or something."

"Oh, okay...well,i kicked out Melcome, Misty and i ot in to a bit of fight because i kicked him out, Brock was cheering us on yelling "CAT FIGHT" and acting stupid.But everything is okay now."

"Oh, well, that's good.You know, this is only your second day here, but it feel's alot longer then that."

"Yeah, i guess.Hey, that May is a pretty cute girl.She's so nice.And Misty...well..."

"Oh, Misty!She's nice, trust me!She just get's, well, a little ticked off easily."

"Well, i guess all chick are like that.I should now.Well, i have to go now, i promised your mom i would help her clean up, so i have to go now..."

"Okay then, i'll help you out too, soon.I just wanna find pickachu..."

"Okay then, bye...oh, nice tent Ash...ha ha ha..."

"What!"I looked down my leg's, still laying on my bed, and somehow, im pretty sure why, my sheet's were sticking up around, my um, privite area..."Oh, great.My first tent..."


End file.
